Never Let You Go
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Stan makes Wendy upset. How will he fix it? The cheesest way ever, that's how!


"I swear Bebe, I'm going to kill that boy." Wendy said into her phone. She was laying on her bed, sprawled out over the pillows with her head hanging off the edge. Her long dark hair fell over her face and pooled around her head on her bedroom floor. This was the sixth time this month Stan had made her so upset that she had to rant about it to her best friend over the phone.

"He just...pisses me off sometimes, you know?" She closed her violet colored eyes and sighed.

_"I know Wen, I know." _Bebe would have been there in person to comfort Wendy if it hadn't been for her parents sending her to the Colorado State School for Girls a few months back. They got sick of her always getting into trouble so they sent her there so she could straighten up her act.

The two of them did their best to stay in contact with each other. Thank God for email and cell phones.

_"If I was there right now I would kick him right in the balls."_ Wendy found it in herself to laugh at that. She knew Bebe would do it, she was never timid when it came to punishing a guy that hurt her friends, even if she knew them since grade school. She wouldn't hesitate to kick Stan's ass if he deserved it.

Wendy wondered if she would even try to stop her. Just then a sound came from her window, causing her to look up in surprise. She sat up when she heard more sounds coming from outside. "One sec, Bebe." She said before putting her phone down and opening the window.

When she looked down she saw her boyfriend standing below her window. He smiled up at her as he raised a boom box up over his head. The song Never Let U Go by Absolute started blasting from the box and Wendy couldn't help from bursting out in laughter.

_"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm sorry?  
>Would you believe me if I told you that I care?<br>Would you believe me if I told you that I love you and I'm always gonna be right there?  
>I never ever meant to doubt your love, baby.<br>I never ever meant to play with your mind.  
>I know you're fed up cause I messed up, and I'm sorry but I gotta keep you by my side.<br>And I..._

_Never wanna let you go (eh), never wanna let you go (never baby)  
>Never wanna let you go away. Cause I didn't mean to lose your trust.<br>And I didn't mean to break your heart because I._

_Never wanna let you go (no), never wanna let you go (never baby)  
>Never wanna let you go away (oh I never meant to). Cause I didn't mean (eh) to lose your trust.<br>(No I never)  
>And I didn't mean to break your heart because I.<em>

_I saw it all flash before me, baby.  
>Just to know that I can't touch your body.<br>Anymore, like before. It's really got me hurting inside.  
>(Oh, oh, wo, wo, wo) Yesterday was so sweet, baby.<br>(Wo-oo, wo-oo, uh, oh, wo) But because of me, lately.  
>(Oh, oh, wo, wo, wo) We may never love again.<br>(Wo, uh, wo, oh) Oh how I want it like it was back then, I'm sorry._

_Never wanna let you go, never wanna let you go  
>Never wanna (never let you go) let you go (oh) away. Cause I didn't mean to lose (didn't mean to lose your trust) your trust.<br>And I didn't mean to break (break your heart) your heart because I._

_Never wanna let you go, never wanna (oh) let you go  
>Never wanna let you go away (go away). Cause I didn't mean to lose your trust.<br>And I didn't mean to break your (break your heart) heart because I._

_Hoo-ooo-woo, I know what you're going through.  
>All the changes I put you through.<br>I'm sorry (I'm sorry), and I love you (and I love you).  
>So baby can you come home.<br>Oh, oh, wo, wo, wo (ooo)  
>Wo-oo, wo-oo, uh, oh, wo (oh baby, yeah)<br>Oh, oh, wo, wo, wo (ooo-wo, ooo-wo, o-o-o-o, ooo)  
>Wo, uh, wo, wo (wo-ooo)<em>

_Never wanna let you go (never baby), never (ooo, no, ooo, way-eh) wanna let you go  
>Never wanna let you go away (never, never). Cause I didn't mean to lose your (I didn't mean (didn't mean it) to lose your trust) trust.<br>And I didn't mean (eh-eh) to break your heart (ooo, baby yeah) because I._

_Never wanna let you go (eh-ee-ye, eh-ee-ye,), never wanna let you go (oh, woo-ooo, ooo-wo)  
>Never wanna let you go away. Cause I didn't mean to lose your (eh-ee-ye, oh no) trust. (didn't mean it)<br>And I didn't mean (eh-wo-ooo-wo) to break your heart (yeah, I-ooo-wo-oh) because I.  
>Never wanna let you go..."<em>

_"Wen? Wen? What happened, Wendy?" _Bebe asked when Wendy picked up the phone again. The smile never left her face as she watched Stan put the boom box down and start dancing to the song, as though he were on stage singing it. Wendy shook her head and laughed. "Nothing, me and Stan just made up is all." She said before hanging up on the confused Bebe and running outside to hug and kiss her boyfriend.

**A/N: finally after a long time of working on my other stories I was finally able to upload a Stendy oneshot. And this is my 50th story! Yay *throws confedy* Stendy fans, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
